


Take me home

by Salambo06



Series: Fic Giveaway [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declaration of Love, First Kiss, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Wedding fix-it, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: “If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”John. I’m sorry.Sherlock took a deep breath, closing his eyes for the briefest second before taking a step forward, “I do.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingbeekeepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbeekeepers/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is the third of ten fics for ma latest Fic Giveaway, and this one is for Consultingbeekeeprs who requested Sherlock speaking up at John's wedding! I'm post this one in chapters because the first part is already beated. Next chapter tomorrow!  
> Thank you so much for this prompt, and I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Pauline
> 
> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“How do I look?” John asked, turning around to face him, and Sherlock forced himself not to stare.  
  
_You look like you’re trapped, come with me and we’ll run away_ , he thought bitterly, trying to regulate his breathing as he replied, “You look ready.”  
  
John laughed, “Do I really?”  
  
_No._  
  
Sherlock nodded, a small smile on his lips, “We should go.”  
  
John glanced at the clock, his hands clenched by his sides, “You’re right, they’re probably waiting already.”  
  
Sherlock watched as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. _You look magnificent, please, don’t do this._  
  
“I’m getting married,” John breathed out and Sherlock knew he was talking more to himself than to him. “Married.”  
  
Sherlock remained silent, taking in John’s suit, his closed eyes, pink lips and red cheeks. He wanted, oh god, how he wanted. Wanted to touch, to taste. Just once. “John?” He asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.  
  
“Yes, yes,” John sighed, opening his eyes again and nodding. “Let’s go.”  
  
_You look like you’re slipping away and there’s nothing I can do about it._  
  
“John, I-” Sherlock said before he could stop himself.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Sherlock shook his head, smiling, “It can wait. We should go.”  
  
They remained standing, not saying a word for several seconds before John gave a hard nod and walked to the door. _Now. Say something now. Don’t let him go._  
  
“Sherlock? You’re coming?”  
  
“Yes.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, following John out of the door and into the hallway leading to the church. He watched, committing everything to memory, as John took the final steps away from their life, from their friendship, from him.  


* * *

  
  
Judging by the teary eyes and quiet laughter, the ceremony was a beautiful one. Sherlock couldn't tell. From where he stood, all he could see was John’s back turned to him. If he looked closely, he could discern the small hairs on his nape, and he made sure to keep his hands clasped behind his back. He wondered how they would feel under his fingers, if John would shiver at his touch or pull away, laughing. Was he ticklish?

Sherlock bit his lower lip, remembering to breathe as he looked away. He tried to focus on the wedding, but all he could hear was Mary’s vows and he quickly shut everything down again. What was he doing here? He should have told John he couldn’t do this, pretended he had a last minute case and locked himself in Baker Street. He had managed to get in touch with an old dealer two days ago, and Sherlock knew he only needed to make one phone call for him to come.

_John would be upset._

Sherlock shook his head, his fingernails digging into his palm. John wouldn’t care. John wouldn’t even know.

A movement to his right made Sherlock jump lightly, his eyes snapping open again and he looked back up. John and Mary were now holding hands, and the preacher was looking at the people gathered on the benches, his voice echoing in the quiet church.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony.”

_No. Wait._

“Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor.”

_I can’t. He doesn’t belong to her. He doesn’t belong to her._

“Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined.”

_I love him, he can’t do this. I can’t watch. I can’t-_

“If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

_John. I’m sorry._

Sherlock took a deep breath, closing his eyes for the briefest second before taking a step forward, “I do.”

All eyes turned to him but Sherlock could only see John, turning around slowly, eyes wide and lips parted. Sherlock swore he heard Mrs. Hudson gasp, as well as other guests murmuring their disapproval, but John remained deadly silent.

“I-” Sherlock started, his throat dry and heart pounding in his ears, “I cannot stand here and watch you do this, John. I’m sorry. I’ve tried, I promise you, I’ve tried, but I can’t any more.” He forced himself not to look away, wanting to beg John to react, so say something, to throw him out, anything. “I am in love with you, John Watson.” Deep breath. “I am in love with you, and I know I’ve said time and time again I did not believe in such things, but- but you crashed into my life, John, and you took all the space.”

“Sherlock, stop.”

_Mary._

“Don’t worry, Mary, I’m leaving.” Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on John. “If anything, please, allow me to leave now.”

John didn’t move.

“I think that’s for the best, yes,” Mary replied and Sherlock glanced at her. “Now.”

Sherlock looked back at John, _Please, say something_. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, refusing to look anywhere but at the door as he began to walk away. He was going to go home and forget about it entirely, drown himself in his old demons and pretend he hadn’t just lost John for good.

“Sherlock, wait.”

For a second, Sherlock could have sworn time stopped. His head was buzzing, his every sense on alert as John’s voice was still echoing inside the church. He felt something brush his hand, _warm_ , and slowly, Sherlock turned around. John was right here, standing close and smiling, and Sherlock forgot how to breathe.

“Wait for me,” John whispered, sliding his hand in his.

Sherlock found himself unable to formulate any coherent reply, and he only squeezed the fingers threaded with his in response. John.

“John, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Mary,” John replied, his eyes not leaving Sherlock’s. “I can’t do this.”

“What are you talking about? This is insane, he’s Sherlock, he doesn’t fee-”

“Stop,” John said harshly and the whole church went quiet. “Take me home,” he whispered again.

_Take me home._


	2. Chapter 2

John still hadn’t let go of his hand.

He had sat close in the cab, their thighs pressed together and their hands resting on John’s leg, and Sherlock was afraid to even move. He still couldn’t process everything. Somehow, John had listened, had stopped him and followed him out the church.

_ He followed me out _ .

Sherlock glanced at him, finding John’s eyes fixed on him. He wanted to say something, to tell him this was insane, absolutely crazy, but the words were caught in his throat. John smiled, a smile that loosened the knot in Sherlock’s chest just a bit, and he smiled back as John’s thumb started to stroke his palm.

_ He followed me out. _

“John,” Sherlock whispered, unable to hide the emotion in his voice and finding he didn’t actually care.

“Not now,” John whispered back, shifting closer, “Home.”

Sherlock nodded, tightening his grip around John’s hand and closing his eyes. John had followed him out and they were going home.  _ Home. _

Sherlock wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that cab, listening to the traffic and feeling John’s heartbeat against his palm, but he found himself wishing they could have remained like this for hours. Just the two of them, once again, against the rest of world. For a second, Sherlock feared it would all fade away, that he would wake up on his chair, high and alone. But no. John was here, warm and pressed against him and he had followed him out of the church.

_ He followed me out. _

“We’re here,” John said suddenly, startling him. Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and he found John’s again. “Come on.”

221B was quiet when they got in, and Sherlock immediately squeezed John’s hand again. Just to be sure. He felt John brush their shoulders together before dragging him up and inside the flat. They were still wearing their suits, and the moment Sherlock caught their reflection in the mirror, it all came crashing down on him.

“You shouldn’t have followed me, John.”

Silence.

“After what you said,” John replied finally, forcing Sherlock to look back at him with a tug on his hand, “I really couldn’t have stayed a second longer there.”

Sherlock shook his head, his eyes traveling all over John’s face, “You had a future with Mary, stability.”

“I don’t want that future, Sherlock.”

“You don’t know that,” Sherlock replied, letting go of his hand and turning his back to him. “You know me, John. You know what I did to you, what I might do aga-“

“Stop.”

 

John came to stand behind him, sliding both arms around his waist and Sherlock melted into the touch immediately.

“What you did to me, Sherlock, it destroyed me. It broke me to pieces and you coming back didn’t fix it. Not entirely.”

Sherlock tensed again, trying to turn around but John’s lips were now brushing his nape, “But you’re the only one who can try and make it better again.” John pressed their bodies closer, inhaling deeply, “Not Mary or the possible future I could have with her.” John kissed his nape again. “You.”

“John,” Sherlock breathed out softly. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

John rest his forehead against his upper back, “We can at least try, don’t you think?”

Sherlock remained silent, both hands coming to rest of John’s on his stomach.  _ Try. _

“Yes,” he finally said.

“Good,” John replied, the smile in his voice obvious. “I love you too, you know.”

Sherlock couldn’t repress a laugh, feeling stupidly happy all the sudden.

“I love you,” John said again, “And I can’t believe I was about to marry someone else. Christ, Sherlock, if you hadn’t- We would never have- Fuck.”

“I couldn’t watch,” Sherlock whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

Sherlock shivered, the urge to kiss John overwhelming him, “John, I want-“

He felt John loosen his grip around him, stepping backward just enough to let Sherlock turn inside his arms. There were tears in John’s eyes, and Sherlock was wiping them away before he could stop himself, his fingers brushing John’s cheeks slowly. “John.” John let out a shaky laugh, leaning to his caress and Sherlock felt a warmth spread through his entire chest, “I want to kiss you.”

John laughed again, his eyes smiling, as he replied, “Yes. Yes, please.”

In the end, John was the one who ending up kissing him, rising himself to his tip-toes and brushing their lips together. Sherlock wasn’t sure he would have been able to move anyway. Not with John’s taste on his mouth, John’s hand cupping his face, John’s body pressed against his. Sherlock wasn’t sure he would ever be able to move again. He let John trap his lower lip between his, pulling, nipping for long seconds before pulling away.

“More,” Sherlock breathed out, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Anything you want,” John whispered, kissing him softly. “Anything.”

_ You. I just want you,  _ Sherlock wanted to say but John was kissing him again, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. Sherlock couldn’t repress a moan, surprised at his own reaction, but it only made John kiss him deeper. His taste was even stronger now, and Sherlock began to fear he would never be able to properly catalogue it. Not when he couldn’t focus, couldn’t think.

“Oh, god, Sherlock,” John panted when they parted, exhaling against his each other lips.

“John, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Sherlock said in a breath, closing his eyes.

“You’re doing just fine, love,” John replied, smiling against his lips. “Brilliant.”

Sherlock smiled too, his hands now cupping John’s neck, “Again?”

John laughed and Sherlock marvelled at the sound, capturing it between his lips as he leant in again. At that very moment, standing between their chairs, the flat quiet and their lips meeting again and again, Sherlock fell in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are really appreciated :)
> 
> [I do fic commission now](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-commission)


End file.
